hub_ideasfandomcom-20200213-history
Wanted: The Great Greenback Thief (DeviantArt stuff)
Wanted: The Great Greenback Thief Transcript: (The piano music plays) Narrator: Wanted: The Great Greenback Thief, Adapted from the Golden Book of the same name, by Emily Perl Kingsley, Drawing by Deidre Bernal and Manuel Lobato Humanes, In cooperation with the Cosgrove Hall Films, Featuring the Danger Mouse and Count Duckula characters, A Cosgrove Hall Films Story. (Baron Greenback The Great Greenback sneaks into the wild west house and dashes and zips and sneaks away with touching the greenbacks with the quirky comedy music and disaster piano music) Narrator: A long time ago, back in the west is wild, There was a town in London that had a terrible problem. (The piano music plays) Igor: (singing) Nobody Knows, The Problem We Have... The Problem We Have... Danger Mouse: Good grief, do we have a problem. Penfold: Oh, what a problem we have. (To Danger Mouse and Penfold and Nanny and Stiletto looked miserable) (Agent 57 howls with o's) Igor: (singing) You're we have a revue, yay! (Agent 57 howls with o's again with Nero closes another) Penfold: Well, i'm not green, i'm brown. Stiletto: I'm black. Jeopardy Mouse: We're all green, because we didn't mention to a terrible problem we have! Count Duckula: That's some problem we have, huh?, what is a our problem, anyway, what is everybody talking about? Danger Mouse, Jeopardy Mouse, Penfold and Igor: You don't know about the problem? Colonel K: We are think, we should tell him? Count Duckula: Come on, I'm old enough to know! Danger Mouse: Well, good grief, alright, see this your poster, this is... The Great Greenback Thief! (The disaster piano music plays) Count Duckula: Who's The Great Greenback Thief? Colonel K: He's the varmint have been touching all the greenbacks from around these parts? Count Duckula: Touching all the greenbacks, what do you mean touching all the greenbacks?, Sounds real serious! Colonel K: Well, folks come in here and order a greenback to go with a pair of shoes and I don't have a single greenback to give him. (Nero looks scared with Agent 57 howling with the o's) Mrs. Boatnik: They got all the greenbacks at the ballet reception last week! Nanny: He even stole the greenbacks from the body shop, over The Little Red's School House. Jeopardy Mouse: Say, this sounds like a good story for that half bake gazette... as the star newspaper reporter in this town, I better start taking mugs. Count Duckula: The Great Greenback Thief is sure must be clever. Mrs. Boatnik: He's clever, alright! Professor Von Squawkencluck: And we have a problem, alright, but we have a sheriff who is the greatest and the bravest, A sheriff who could handle any problem large or small. (The happy piano music plays) Danger Mouse: as long as you give them a year and a have to do with it! Count Duckula: Hey, look sheriff, see that fella standing over there, why, he is looks just like the poster of The Great Greenback Thief! All of them gasping: OOOOHHH! Danger Mouse: He sure enough does, that kid has something there! Penfold: Well, but I think he knows what he is talking about! Professor Von Squawkencluck: What a resemblance. (The disaster piano music plays again) Penfold: Where are my glasses, all this excitement and I can't see a thing! Danger Mouse: That feller is sure does look like The Great Greenback Thief, I want you to go check him out up close. Penfold: Who, me? Danger Mouse: Yeah, you! Penfold: But, but, but.... why do you want me to check him out? Danger Mouse: Because, I'm appointing you, my official deputy, now don't be scared, be brave like me, but, but, but, but, brave? (Baron Greenback The Great Greenback Thief sneaks again outside of the wild west house and dashes and zips and sneaks away again with more touching the greenbacks with the quirky comedy music and disaster piano music) (The disaster piano music plays again with miserable manners) Danger Mouse: Just go up to the poster and check out one thing at a time, just go check his eyes! Penfold: his eyes?... uh, you're right! Baron Greenback The Great Greenback Thief: (laughing) ha ha ha! Penfold: Uh, let's see... this feller in the poster that has his, great big yellow devilish eyes and uh... this feller is standing here, he has his, great big yellow devilish eyes, (Penfold gulps), It's him, it's him, I know it's him, he has great bit yellow devilish eyes just like the poster! Danger Mouse: Well, good grief, it sounds like him, we'd better be sure, after all lots of folks have big yellow devilish eyes. Jeopardy Mouse: That's my headline for the front page of my newspaper, eyeball to eyeball with devilish eyed suspect! Penfold: I know it's him, I was always great big yellow devilish eyes with my very own eyes, I never saw a great big yellow devilish eyes like that, before! Danger Mouse: now, now, we don't want to be hasty. Count Duckula: Why don't you arrest him sheriff, that fella next to the poster is The Great Greenback Thief! Danger Mouse: We have to be sure to get the right feller, let's go check out something else about him, better go check out his skin. Nanny: Yes, Check out his skin! Mrs. Boatnik: Guess what sheriff, wild woo is here says the Greenback Thief just struck again! Professor Von Squawkencluck: Right, some thief just stole every last dragonfly from the frog pond store on Main Street. Colonel K: Believe there, catch that outlaw alright, quick, you go see if that feller is the thief, go back and check out his skin. Penfold: Hmmm.... let's see, the toad in the poster, that has green fat skin and this feller here, why he has green fat skin, too, it's him, it's him, I know it's him, he has it's green fat skin and the feller in the poster has green fat skin, too! Agent 57: (barking) (The Danger Mouse and Count Duckula cowboys and cowgirls are hiding in the table) Danger Mouse: Why don't you arrest him, Sheriff? Count Duckula: I've arrested him if I we're a sheriff! Mrs. Boatnik: What we need around here is one brave man? Danger Mouse: I'd do it myself, but... I don't even like greenbacks! (Baron Greenback The Great Greenback Thief sneaks again outside from in and out and touching some greenbacks again with quirky comedy music and the party piano music) (The disaster piano music plays again and again) Count Duckula: Sheriff, he's been another thief, The greenbacks have been a loosed birthday party, just disappeared. Danger Mouse: That good know, short-rived varmint, good grief, who'd touched the greenbacks from a poor little child's birthday party. All: THE GREAT GREENBACK THIEF!!!! Jeopardy Mouse: I've gonna write this down, greenbacks stolen from a child's birthday party! Danger Mouse: A sheriff has to look carefully at the clues. Nanny: What clues? Danger Mouse: It sounds like we have the great greenback thief or we just to make absolutely sure, go check out his hat! Mrs. Boatnik: I wish things solve this crime, I'm getting hungry to I have to do nothing about greenbacks! Penfold: Check out his hat? Danger Mouse: Yeah, sneak up on him and check out his hat! Colonel K: Speaking of hats, would you mind getting off the line? Count Duckula: Oops, Pardon me! Penfold: Well, The feller in the poster has a... like a felt cowboy hat and this feller here, he has a black felt cowboy hat, too! Jeopardy Mouse: It's him, it's him, it's The Great Greenback Thief, He has great big yellow devilish eyes, he has green fat skin and he has a black felt cowboy hat, Sheriff, aren't you gonna arrest him, now? Danger Mouse: Good point young lady mouse, Good grief, but we still need to have more proof. Jeopardy Mouse: proof, how do we get throw against such a clever fiend, that thief is an absolute frog! Danger Mouse: Well, young lady mouse, Now do you get the point? Penfold: Yeah, I sure get the point, Ow, that smarts, Ouch, ouch, ow! (prickling cactus sounds) Igor: Wait a minute everybody, is this a day the Greenback Express stagecoach makes it's delivery, it should arrive any minute with a new shipment of gingersnaps! (Baron Greenback The Great Greenback Thief sneaks again outside again and again and again and the disaster piano music plays again and the quirky comedy music plays again and again) Count Duckula: Sorry folks, The stage arrived, but so did The Great Greenback Thief. All: (gasped) ooooh, noo! Danger Mouse: Now this is getting serious, I thought a one another clue, better go check out his bandana. Penfold: Um.... let me see, A feller has a poster has a red bandana and this feller is standing there, he has a red bandana, too! Igor: It's him, it's him, he's exactly the same as the poster! Colonel K: He's got great big yellow devilish eyes! Mrs. Boatnik: He's got green fat skin! Nanny: He's got a black felt cowboy hat! Jeopardy Mouse: and a red bandana, That feller is the great greenback thief! Mrs. Boatnik: Now, are you gonna do something about this problem? Danger Mouse: I'm a little hung up, but... here... but, but... i'm gonna get down from here! (Danger Mouse felled down in the ceiling fan and crashed on the floor) Jeopardy Mouse: Oh, boy, good grief, he's a got a last the Great Greenback Thief, I better take a picture of him of my front page of my newspaper! (The camera snaps and shoot the Great Greenback Thief) Danger Mouse: Now listen here, you, We checked you out and we think you're The Great Greenback Thief! Baron Greenback The Great Greenback Thief: Oh, but, ha, ha, ha! (alongside Nero laughing on his shoulder) Danger Mouse: Yes, you, you've got the same big yellow devilish eyes and the same green fat skin and the same black felt cowboy hat and the same red bandana. Baron Greenback The Great Greenback Thief: Ah, but, may not have same mustache! Penfold: Mustache, you don't have a mustache! (All cowboys and cowgirls are talking to don't have a mustache) (Baron Greenback The Great Greenback Thief drawing a mustache on the poster) Baron Greenback The Great Greenback: No, but..... he does? Colonel K: Would you look at that mustache? Count Duckula: I noticed that before? Penfold: Boy, aren't we wrong! Nanny: Imagine our thinking that fella look like the Great Greenback Thief. Danger Mouse: Sorry we've got you mixed up with a Great Greenback Thief! Colonel K: Terribly sorry, sir! Penfold: Please, excused us. Count Duckula: What a mistake! Jeopardy Mouse: Do you think I could take your picture? Danger Mouse: Well, partner sure hope there are no, uh... hard feelings. Baron Greenback The Great Greenback Thief: No hard feelings! (He tips out his self cowboy hat and the greenback touches are everywhere, except for Nero) All: (gasp) ooooh, The Great Greenback Thief! Baron Greenback The Great Greenback Thief (with alongside Nero laughing): (laughing) ha ha ha, bye bye! Stiletto: Si, barone! go for it! Danger Mouse: Hey!, come back here, you! (The jolly music plays) Narrator: And soon, a little farther west, there was another town in London that a terrible problem. (Baron Greenback The Great Greenback Thief runs away with the sun in the desert wild west) (The title words "THE END" and fade away) NOTE: This colored picture was Cosgrove Hall Films characters and This video is inspired by Wanted: The Great Cookie Thief from Golden Book Video's Three Sesame Street Stories and transcript like this:https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=OPUUG4L63ws Here is the transcript of Wanted: The Great Greenback Thief in 1990. Requested by timmybrisbyfan1925. from DeviantArt: SmashGamer16. Category:My art STUFF